Monstruos Humanos
by Ara-Meth
Summary: La crueldad de la humanidad ha manchado su existencia. A pesar de que ellos se mantienen alzados, las razones para vivir se desvanecen poco a poco dejando un rastro de impotencia, hundiéndolos en un dolor que les tenta a rendirse. [Corto LeviMika]


_**Monstruos Humanos.**_

Fandom: Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan).

Pairing: Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman.

N/A: Al final del escrito.

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no es mío, pertenece al mangaka Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Sus almas habían visto la aberración humana en todo su horripilante esplendor cuando apenas eran unos niños que necesitaban ser amados. Cada uno por diferente parte, ningún dios venerado les otorgó una vida menos lastimera, más sin embargo, les dio una de las ataduras más crueles por las cuales en su horrible presente vivían día a día, con otras personas que se arriesgaban a salvar vidas por victorias lejanas.

Ella, observó como la sangre se acercaba a ella amenazando con manchar su pulcro vestido.

Él, olía cada vez la putrefacción del mundo donde residía.

Ella, fue golpeada frente al cadáver de sus progenitores sin fuerzas para levantarse y luchar.

Él, fue abandonado por la mujer que más había amado, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Cada minuto era esencial en ese cruel mundo, donde el ser devorado era una realidad fatídica y terriblemente cierta. No era necesariamente por bestias gigantes.

Pero ambos, tuvieron una razón más para vivir.

Alguien la salvó, y ella mató.

Cierta pelea le llevó a conocer a su familia.

Ningún ser humano psicológicamente entrenado para matar se detenía a pensar en sentimientos humanos, porque eran banales y totalmente innecesarios a la hora de cortar nucas. Pero ellos, eran asediados diariamente por culpas que destruían su salud y les asechaban al pie de la cama esperando su guardia baja para matarlos lentamente, como un veneno que destruye el interior en una calma espantosa.

Pero, como todo tiene final, a él le arrebataron lo que tenía.

Ella, por segunda vez se desprendió de una familia.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Ellos eran humanos, aunque la poca sutileza les pusiera una mascar monstruosa, la frialdad de sus almas era algo que adquirieron luego de observar la falta de cariño a la que alguien podía ser sometido, la falta de tacto humano a lo que fueron sometidos.

Querían volver a ser personas.

Los moldearon para ser monstruos.

¿Qué razón más aceptable de proclamarse humano, que el llorar a causa del colapso emocional? Los sentimientos eran tan nobles en ambos que ninguno fue capaz de entenderlos al cien por ciento. Cada vida era diferente, y la de ellos también había tomado caminos distintos.

Amar y ser amado, es algo básico.

Se negaba cualquier tipo de amor externo, condenándose a sí mismos por ser tan idiotas y haber crecido en un universo agresivo. Pero ninguno se podía negar amor propio, por más absurdo e ilógico que resultara.

Si, eran iguales.

Ellos eran iguales, se asemejaban en la cantidad de sufrimiento que recibieron en vida y no había retorno para abandonar la idea de un amable rescatista que los sacara del abismo en el que cada día se hundían más, engañándose. Tratando de escapar de una realidad de ser héroes sin capa, si no con unas alas rotas, decaídas y roídas, pero alzadas. Porque tenían que apuntar al sol cuando todo era resquebrajado en vísceras y entrañas, cuando tenían que asegurar que sí existía una libertad, que sí había un final al suplicio, a pesar de no estar seguros de ello.

Ambos eran pilares en la fe humana.

Si ellos volvían, todos estaban seguros.

¿Por qué no, si eran los más fuertes de la humanidad?

Pero un ser humano también flaquea, y ellos se aferraban a la idea de que aún no la tiraban por la borda. Rogaban que alguien por favor les diera paz, una nueva razón de luchar, algo que pudieran ver, tocar, algo que fuera firme, que no se resbara de sus manos como el agua de los miles de ríos que habían tocado.

Iban cansados.

Ella, de perder.

Él, de que le arrebataran su felicidad.

Y entonces aquellas alas marchitas se desplegaron, mostrando la distancia con la que podían alzase, embelleciendo sus rostros de una razón más, que esta vez, no sería arrebatada hasta que muriesen, hasta que su egoísmo fuera apagado.

Ellos no caían, debían volar.

Ella desplegó sus alas, dejando mostrar la desnudez de su alma.

Él, se convirtió en un ángel caído.

Porque debían de tener demasiadas agallas para enfrentar su destino, y rechazar su propia condena. Eran las alas, los fuertes, los salvadores, los desgraciados. Y lucharían hasta que ambos lograran encontrar su felicidad, a cualquier costo, de calquier manera.

Y por primera vez, no sintieron la necesidad de ceder a la corriente.

Porque solo con una valentía y ceguez al peligro, podrían salvarse de la perdición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ah… Me gustó.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que publico aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **No agrego mucho, mas que espero y les haya gustado, si alguno le parezco conocida, pásese por mi perfil.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nyth Owl.**


End file.
